Conventionally, a bottomed cylindrical container made of a steel plate called as a pit can is used for a placement of, for example, a large vertical pump in an atomic power plant and so on. The vertical pump and so on is fixed by foundation bolts under a state that a lower side of a pump main body is inserted into the pit can embedded in base concrete.
Besides, an installation method and so on to efficiently install the pit can are proposed. Namely, anchor bolts for equipment installation such as the vertical pump are attached at a periphery of the pit can in advance at a manufacturing factory in this installation method. Further, a coupling member is attached at a bottom portion of the pit can. After that, a pit can module is formed by attaching reinforcing steels for reinforcement at the periphery of the pit can in this installation method. Further, the pit can module is mounted on a member to be coupled placed on a base of an installation field of the vertical pump and so on via the coupling member in this installation method. After that, an installation of the pit can main body is completed by depositing concrete.